Bad Memory
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Not my usual type of story. Draco isn't the main character. It's Lucius this time and he's having some trouble with the past. He can never forget his school sweetheart who left him for another man... NEWLY REPLACED CONTENT!


Bad Memory

A/n: Took a look at this one today and wanted to shoot the formatting. So yeah...I made it better!

---

_ I'll never leave you Lucius. I promise._

The soft melodic voice crept into his dreams. It wasn't the first time. Her voice always seemed to come to him at random times of night simply to torment his already horrible nightmares. But why now? It hadn't haunted him in years!

"No. No! NO!" He shrieked. He couldn't stand it. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did she torment him so?

_I promise Lucius. I promise. I'll never leave. Never leave. Never leave Lucius. Never leave you Lucius. I'll leave you Lucius._

The girl's sentence got distorted in his dream, changing into the sentence he knew was true. He clutched his head, blocking his ears hoping not to hear her chant. And just when he couldn't stand it anymore, a piercing scream tore from him and he bolted up in bed, breathing hard and still clutching his head as if he expected it to explode.

His wife, Narcissa sat up and looked at him wide-eyed. "You ok Lucius?" She asked sounding concerned. She had never seen him look like this before. And that scream had scared the hell out of her. It was the scream of a mad man.

Lucius noddedfeeling his breath begin to slow down back to it's normal rate. "Just a bad dream."

_Bad memory._ An evil voice muttered in his mind, correcting him. He knew it wasn't just a dream but how could he tell Narcissa that? She would hate him just as she hated _her_.

He raked a hand violently through his long white-blonde hairthen took a deep breath andlaid back down. Narcissatook one last look at him, trying to gauge how he was and finding him to look normal she laid back down next to him, snuggling up close to him.

_So she can feelyour body heat...just like **she** had that night._

_Stop it Lucius!_ He scolded himself. He had gone so long without thinking these things why did they have to come back now? What had he done to deserve this torture?

_"Oh Lucius! It's beautiful! Thank you!"_

The girl's voice sounded again and her lovely pale face came into view. She looked as she did in their 6th year when she had left him. Her long hair was done up loosely so a few strands had fallen across her face. He loved it when she did her hair like that. She always looked so damn beautiful.

She was holding a pretty, green silk cloak he had given her and a wide smile was on her face. At this point everything had been so perfect. Why had it turned out so wrong? Everything had been wonderful!

"Glad you like it babe..." He heard himself mutter and watched his 16-year-old self smile slightly. She was the only one in the world who had been able to get him to smile, although usually it was only a slight grin.

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed and then ran over to himto embrace him. He pressed his lips to her's and once more felt perfection. Nothing in the world was ever wrong when she kissed him.He gently walked to the bed and laid her down, still kissing her.

And suddenly the scene switched to a short time later.

Lucius watched the girl snuggle up against his younger self and soon fall asleep.He then saw himself slowly slip out of bed and pull the covers over the girl. He watched as he kissed the girl's forehead and looked fondly upon the lovely girl. He saw a real smile on his face. Then he watched himselfexit the room.

The scene changed again and Lucius watched himself unwrap a small box.

"It's not much." The girl said. "I could barely afford that"

Lucius finally got the paper of the item and looked down at it amazed. It was a tiny knife. The handle was pure gold and the blade was even coated in gold. He examined the handle and read, _For my love, Lucius Malfoy._

"Th-this is more than I expected. It's-It's great." Lucius whispered. He had always hand a strange love for knives. The girl had never bothered to question it. She figured all guys must be obsessed with something. And this boy just happened tochoose knives.

He watched as he turned the knife over and read the inscription on the back of the knife's handle. _Love forever-_

"NOOOO!" Lucius exclaimed waking himself and his wife again. He once more clutched his head, trying to get her out of his memory. Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"Lucius, dear, what is wrong?" Narcissa asked in a very dull tone. She was concerned about him but it was also three in the morning and she was tired. She just wished he could stay asleep tonight.

Lucius swallowed and spoke curtly. "Nightmares."

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, putting a temporary end to Narcissa's questions. Lucius was, for once, thankful to have an interuption at this time of the morning.

"Come in."He called, knowing who it was already.

The door swung open and a tall, thin figure stood there. "What the bloody hell is going on in here? I keep hearing these damn screams every ten minutes and I can't sleep!"

"Nothing, Draco. Go back to bed." Lucius commanded.

Draco shook his head. "How do I know you aren't just going to scream again?"

"Draco, I said go."

Draco narrowed his coolgray eyes but quickly closed the door, taking care to slam it loudly before strolling back to his room.

"What kind of nightmares are you having dear?" Narcissa asked when she was sure Draco was out of earshot.

Lucius studied his wife's pale face. "Don't worry about it." Then he laid back down and promptly fell asleep only to have her return to haunt his dreams once more.

_Lucius..._

She whispered his name softly. He turned his head to look at her. He was now in the place of his younger self.When he met her eyes he noticed a strange glint in her emerald orbs.

_Oh god..._ He thought, mentally whimpering. _NO! Not this part! No she can't! Not all over again! She can't leave me again! NO!_

"Yes?" Hefelt himself ask although he pleadedto not haveto say it again.

_No not these horrid words again! How can she be so cruel to me? I never did a damn thing wrong! I was a good boyfriend! I even told my father about her! I risked everything for her! How can she do this to me?_

After a few more torturous minutes she finally spoke again. "I'm so sorry Lucius but... I don't know how to say this... I do care about you... I reallydo... But I just...I don't love you anymore... I'm...I'm in love with James." She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

Tears filled his gray eyes as he searched her bright green ones hoping for some sign that it was a joke. He wished it had been a joke. Hell, he had even prayed it was a joke. Yet a joke it was not. His Lilly had finally left him for that prick. That conniving piece of scum, James Potter. The bastard wo had been his friend for years had finally betrayed him. He had seen it coming though. He knew it would happen.

He woke up again though this time without a scream or a plead. This time he hada crazed look in his eyes. He wore an insane smirk on his face as he picked up his wand and changed into a muggle suit. He had a plan. It was an evil plan to destroy the last remaining part of the person who had driven him over the edge.

He was going to kill Harry Potter...


End file.
